


A Little Push

by thatguy8801



Series: Simple Life [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I continue the previous work, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguy8801/pseuds/thatguy8801
Summary: This is a continuation of Mark the Date. Armin plans a surprise.





	A Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Mark the Date and my second written work ever. An improvement I must say but far from what I would deem adequate for myself now. Nevertheless I bring it to you guys here and perhaps you all will find some joy in it.

Armin loved his friends. They were wonderful people. But some times they would irritate him so god damn much.

He knew they shared a bond. It was a bond that was moulded in metal, one that wouldn’t change for a long time to come. They deeply cared for each other, but in their own peculiar ways.

Eren would often scold Mikasa for her constant presence and protectiveness over the shifter, despite the careless actions he would do that required assistance from the girl. Mikasa, in return, would absorb the words and continue to keep him from trouble. It often looked as if they annoyed each other, but Armin knew it was their special way of caring.

Until they were surrounded in the fields. Eren’s capture had nearly broken the girl to the point where she would stop for no one until she got him back. He wasn’t able to see, his attempt to protect an unconscious Jean kept him occupied, but Armin knew something happened. Something changed in his friends’ attitudes to each other that day; it appeared to be much nicer. And today he planned to give the two a push towards recognising their feelings.

Mikasa and Eren would soon be returning from their ‘dinner date’, and they hadn’t finished baking the cake yet. Armin had been too busy with Commander Erwin and his future plans, as well as his own plans for Eren and Mikasa that he hadn’t nearly enough time for baking; and who else but the two that love food so much were put in charge of the cake? When it came down to food, Armin could never depend upon Connie and Sasha to complete a dish. They would end up distracted beyond reason or eat part of the dish. He went to the Mess Hall of the Survey Corps HQ and walked silently down the dimly lit hall to the common room where they ate. He burst through the small wood door only to find the cake set up neatly on a spruce table, surrounded by his trainee friends and, surprisingly, the brilliant scientist Hanji Zoë and the short Captain Levi, drinking tea.

“Oi, Arlert, glad to see you could make it,” he took a sip of tea. “I thought you were in charge of this group when the love bird brats were away, correct?”

“Uh, yessir. I was just-”

Levi sipped his tea again. “Lucky for you Hanji and I happened to be in the area, your friends here explained everything going on. And I must say it was a pathetic attempt at celebration.”

The usually energetic scientist, now calm, but in. “Yes, truly it was. But good Levi and I,” She threw an arm around the captain, who in return gave her a glare, but did nothing about it. “Decided to stay and help out a bit. It was truly fun.”

Armin shifted uncomfortably, “I see, well I’m going to go outside and wait for Eren and Mikasa to show up.” He spun on his heels and walked out the door without a look back at the group.

The twinkling stars had begun to appear in the vast navy blue sky. Orange-Yellow clouds still dotted the sky, but were just spacious enough to allow multitudes of stars to litter the fast approaching night sky.The weather had gotten a bit warmer, and cool breeze gently blew through the grass, causing it to wave ever so slightly. Truth be told, he had wanted to have time to edit his plan for his two best friends and was determined to create a fool proof plan. He had it all figured out. The dining arrangements, done. Next was the cake and the after celebration plans. And then…

“Goddamn we got out of there quick.”

Shit. They’re back.

Armin ran back inside and burst through the door for a second time that night.

“They’re here!”

There was a flurry of movement as last effort adjustments were made. Then the group silently waited for the two soldiers to walk in.

“…Although, the chase wasn’t that bad. I mean those MP’s couldn’t keep up with us despite the-woah.”

Eren’s celadon eyes stared at the group and then glanced at Mikasa, who gave a small nod and smile; one he will never get tired of.

He looked back at his friends, all lined up around the cake giving their biggest smiles, save for Levi who sat on the bench of the long table sipping his tea with a neutral expression.

Eren just shook his head and gave a small, sad smile. “You guys really, I don’t deserve this.”

There was a faint audible groan from the group. At the same time, Levi leaned forward towards the Titan Shifter, neutral expression now replaced by one a bit more soft.

“Listen here Eren,” a sip of tea. “You have accomplished more shit than the Corps has done since its founding about 50 years ago.” Another sip of tea. “If anything you deserve more than this. But this is all we have to offer currently. We try hard to ease you of the burden, but the decision of the situation always comes down to you and we’re sorry for it.”

Eren just gave a sad sigh, then a forced smile and he walked towards the cake for a slice. With that cue, the rest of the group immediately dug in for the rare sweet delicacy.

With the cut of the cake, it also signalled for end of the day, and many had left after their one slice. One by one, the two veterans and the remaining 104th Trainee squad all bid their farewells, and if by chance, left the three best friends to themselves.

Armin could clearly see the two were ready for the end of the gathering, so he decided to put his plan to work.

“Well that was wonderful, I’m going to take this trash out, I’ll be back soon.” He took the bag in hand and walked out through the wood door, preparing for his plan.

Yet something stopped him. He sat still by the closed door, just the thin barrier separating himself and his two best friends. Lucky for him, the door was built with a small window, which guaranteed him full view of the room, as well as Eren and Mikasa. He was surprised to find their voices carried easily and clear to hear.

Mikasa had turned facing him. “You do deserve this.”

Eren sighed and ran a hand through his unkept hair. “I’m not sure, Mikasa.”

She glanced down, looking for the right words to say. “Eren, you have done so many things. Wonderful things. You have saved countless of lives, plugged the wall, and still continue to work day and night to save humanity. That is the best thing anyone can do, yet you still think that you’ve done nothing. That’s not true.” And she smiled softly again, a genuine smile Eren had seen a little more the past few days, but it’s first, and biggest occurrence was in the field that day. It was one he had come to love very quickly.

Mikasa took his hand. She couldn’t stand to see him beat himself up. She wanted to let him know, to let him know what he meant to her and how grateful she was. She continued. “I wanted you to know that what you had done in the field, and everything else that led up to it, especially the day we met, was the best thing to happen to me. I look back now and understand the reason for everything. You gave me a home and you wanted what was the best for me, all the while trying to protect me. And then you promise to protect and stay with me forever. For that, I’m very grateful.”

“Mikasa…” Eren was at a loss for words. What was he to say? The profound impact of her words had rocked him to the core. Everything he had done, he did for her. There was no one else left, nothing to get. All he had was her, and there was no way in hell he was going to losing her.

“As I said, we’ll keep on being together.”

Armin sat back a moment as he thought over the conversation. They seem to be doing pretty well after all. He hadn’t know the events from the past few years had played an immense role to the two.

Well, maybe he did a little.

He came to the conclusion that his plan is useless. They don’t need him tampering with their personal business, they clearly have a lot on their hands. No, he was stepping down the wrong path. It’s not something for him to be involved with.

Armin walked back into the room, ready to bid his friends a happy and peaceful night.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any out of character work. As stated, this is my second ever fic so I hope it is ok. I shall try to figure out how to link it to the first one if I ever do so. Thank you all!
> 
> Edit: Added an actual summary


End file.
